gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind is a song covered by the New Directions in Here to Win as a song for Sectionals. It is originally sung by Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys. Lyrics Griffin: Yeah, yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to De Niro but I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here I can make it anywhere, Yeah, they love me everywhere Caylex: I used to cop in Harlem, All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway, Pull me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash box, 560 State Street Catch me in the Kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries Carter: Cruising down 8th Street, off white Lexus Driving so slow but BK is from Texas Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, Home of that boy Biggie Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me Luke: Say what up to Ty Ty, Still sipping mai tai's Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high five Jigga, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from New Directions Girls: New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, Now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Jonas: Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game Dude, I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed blue but I ain't a Crip though But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though Kenny: Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rock Africa Bambaataa, home of the hip hop Yellow Cab, Gypsy Cab, Dollar Cab, holla back For foreigners, it ain't, for they act like they forgot how to act Leo: 8 million stories, out there in the naked City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it Me, I gotta plug Special Ed, "I Got it Made" If Jesus paying LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade Griffin:' Three dice, Cee-Lo, three card Monte Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade Long live the kingdom I'm from the Empire State that's New Directions Girls: New York, hey, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Dustin: Lights is blinding, girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is Lined with casualties who slip through life casually Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple, Eve Griffin: Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style And in the winter gets cold, En Vogue, wit'cha skin out pity of sin, it's a pity on the whim Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them Caylex: Mami took a bus trip, now she got her bust out Everybody ride her just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end Carter: Came here for school, graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight MDMA got you feeling like a champion The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien New Directions: New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty No place in the world that could compare Put your lighters in the air, everybody say Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung in competitions